From the U.S. Pat. No. 5 618 006 a belt retractor with an integrated force limiter is already known, which has a metal band connected by one end to the belt spool and a control part mounted so as to be rotatable relative to the belt spool. The control part is able to be locked non-rotatably to the frame by a locking mechanism in a vehicle-sensitive manner. In addition, the other end of the metal band is connected to the control part and is wound onto the outer periphery of the control part. With an activated locking mechanism and the exceeding of a determined tractive force in the belt webbing, the metal band is pulled through a baffle non-rotatable relative to the control part, and is therefore plastically deformed.